Dal Riata High School
by NowAlways
Summary: Lost Girl AU. Bo starts her junior year of high school. She is faced with the regular troubles of a teenager - and something more. A new girl in school grasps Bo's attention all while Bo finds out something that's hard to fathom. Rated M for future chapters. Valkubus.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I've been trying to think of a good story line to go with but just decided to jump in. I'm not sure if I'll continue regularly, it depends on you, the readers. Reviews are greatly appreciated, along with suggestions. I hope you guys enjoy._

* * *

Beep,_ beep, beep!_

Bo groaned while rolling over in her bed to hit the snooze button. She opened her eyes, barely making out the time on her digital clock - 7:00 A.M. Bo was not a morning person by any means, which would prove to be difficult for her because today was the first day of her junior year of high school. She _needed _ to get up. She sighed as she finally rolled out of bed, heading to the bathroom to start her soon-to-be morning ritual.

She took a quick shower and dried her hair. She headed to her closet, only to hear her phone start to ring. She smiled, knowing exactly who it would be at this ungodly time. She grabbed her phone and quickly answered.

"Hey Kenz," she says.

"I already want to drop out of this hell hole and the first day hasn't even started yet! Why can't school start after noon?" Kenzi whined.

Bo laughed. Kenzi was her best friend. They met in third grade when she caught Kenzi stealing another kid's packed lunch and Kenzi made her promise to keep quiet or she would steal her lunch too. Later that year, Bo learned that Kenzi was abused at home and that's why she stole lunches - she wasn't fed well at home. Bo also learned that Kenzi's step-dad had beat her a few times when Kenzi was caught stealing at school. After that, Bo made it a goal to befriend this lost soul, and to her surprise, Kenzi was the sweetest, most hilarious person and they grew closer by the day. Kenzi often stayed over at her place. Bo's mom didn't mind because , well, she wasn't around much. She'd usually just come home to sleep and when Bo woke, she was gone again. When she was home, Bo and her didn't really talk and if they did it turned into a fight. Bo never met her dad, though she's been wanting to meet him for some time.

"Yo, Bobo, are you still picking me up in your suck-mobile?"

"Of course, Kenz. I'm almost ready, I'll be there in about 15. I gotta hurry though, talk to you when I get there." Bo said and hung up as she heard Kenzi start to rant in Russian.

Bo smiled to herself, Kenzi could always put her in a good mood. She threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose white tank-top and a black leather jacket to go over it. She skipped down the steps two at a time and went into the kitchen to find $20 from her mom for lunch and "other things." She grabbed an apple and headed to the door. Slipping on her grey ankle boots, she texted Kenzi that she was on her way.

Fifteen minutes later she ended up in front of Kenzi's house. Kenzi opened the door to her yellow convertible and Bo looked her over, admiring her friend's beauty. She was wearing very tight red skinny jeans, black knee-high boots, a black long-sleeved shirt and black sunglasses covering her ice blue eyes. Her long black hair was straight, going down far past her shoulders. Kenzi knew Bo was bisexual and it didn't bother her at all, she only made sure Bo knew that she was not about the ladies and all about hunky dudes. Bo didn't see Kenzi that way anyway, she was a sister to Bo and she'd never want that to change.

Another 15 minutes later they ended up in front of Dal Riata High School. They looked at each other and shared a look of 'here goes nothing,' as they gathered their purses and headed out into the brutal world known as high school.

They walked up to the school, looking around surveying the people they went to school with for years.

Leaning against the wall of the school with his buddies was Dyson Wolfing in his leather jacket and combat boots. He had curly orange-blonde hair and blue eyes. He was handsome, to say the least, and very athletic. He was the school's track star and broke every school record ever made. He and Bo dated last year for some time, but broke it off before the end of the school year because he was going away for the summer and they wouldn't be able to spend any time together. He and Bo remained friends though and if what they had continued this year, so be it.

He saw Bo and nodded to her and gave a small wave, she smiled and waved back. Kenzi nudged her with her elbow and raised her eyebrows at her, smirking. Bo rolled her eyes and started to walk away while Kenzi was giggling at her friend and her former boyfriend. Kenzi liked Dyson, he was a good friend to her and Bo. He always made sure Kenzi wasn't picked on because she looked "goth" and different, which Kenzi appreciated greatly. Though she could take care of herself, she didn't want to deal with people's snide remarks constantly. She gave Dyson a wave and headed off to catch up with Bo.

Bo was looking towards a table with a few of the known geeks and nerds. There sat Lauren Lewis. Lauren had long blonde hair that fell in waves and chocolate brown eyes. She was beautiful and smart. She was the smartest girl in the school, always acing her exams and tests. She had to have a 4.0 in the beginning, middle and end of each school year. She wouldn't accept anything less. So she spent most, if not all, of her time studying and learning new things. She was a real know-it-all. Bo and Lauren dated in the beginning of last year, but Lauren ended it because her relationship with Bo was distracting her from her school work and she needed to concentrate on her studies more. Her GPA dropped by 0.1, god forbid that could ever happen.

Lauren looked up from a book and smiled shyly at Bo. Bo grinned to Lauren and when Kenzi saw this, she rolled her eyes. Kenzi didn't hate Lauren, but she didn't like her either. When she found out that she broke up with Bo just because she needed to focus more on studying, she knew that Lauren didn't deserve Bo anyway. Part of it was probably because she couldn't fathom someone putting so much effort into school and studying. Of course Kenzi never studied, that was a waste of time. She'd rather play video games and party. Kenzi grabbed Bo's arm and dragged her off in a different direction.

Bo was still looking at Lauren when Kenzi smacked her arm to get her attention.

"Hey! Put your googly-eyes away and pay attention! Why are you still so pent up over Miss. Brains anyway?"

"I don't know Kenz. When we were dating I was happy, I liked having her there. I mean we're still friends but it's different. Plus her geek-speak was hot." When Bo said this, Kenzi grimaced.

"Whoa, hooker! Way too much info for the Kenz. Come on, you're the biggest flirt and most wanted girl in the school! Get it together and stop acting all lovesick over some girl!"

Bo nodded. She knew she was known to be the biggest flirt in the school. She flirted with guys, girls, shoot, sometimes she even flirted with some of the teachers. It was just how she was and she didn't try to hide it. She sighed and Kenzi laced her arm in hers as they walked off into the school as the 5 minute bell rang.

Kenzi and Bo parted to go to their lockers. They had third hour and lunch together, so they'd see each other soon. Bo made her way to her locker to put some binders in there that she bought for her classes. Once she was finished, she turned around about to make way to her first class when she suddenly ran into someone. They banged heads and Bo instantly drew back and held her nose in her hand.

"Ouch!" she said as she brought her hand away from her face to check to see if her nose was bleeding. Thankfully it wasn't.

"Watch where you and you're big ass head are going next time!" Bo heard a female voice say and when she glanced up she was shocked to see a beautiful blonde girl glaring at her.

The girl had blonde hair that fell a little past her shoulders, it was slightly curly and she had a braid going from her bangs and wrapping around the left side of her hair. She had blue eyes? No, maybe it was green. She couldn't tell exactly because of how the girl had her eyes narrowed at her. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with black ankle-boots.

"I...uh...I'm-" Bo stammered out before she was cut off.

"I don't care what you are, run into me again and you'll be worse off than the scum beneath my shoes." The girl stalked away, clearly pissed off.

Bo was in awe as she watched her walk away. She has never seen this girl before, and yet she looked her age. _New student, maybe? _Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing. Bo cursed under her breath and made her way to her first class. Late for her first hour was not how she planned to start her school year.

Perhaps this school year had more in store for her than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I seriously have no idea where I am going with this story. Sorry if it's boring right now, I'm trying to get the background things out of the way and a set-up for things to come._

* * *

Bo finally made it to her third hour - Science. Even though she hated science, she was happy to be able to see Kenzi again. She walked into Mr. Trick's classroom and saw a very, very short man at the head of the class. He had grey hair and a beard. He looked nice, actually. Maybe she'd get lucky and get a laid back teacher for a bit.

She looked around at the other students and saw Dyson, Lauren and Kenzi. Kenzi waved frantically at Bo. She made her way over to Kenzi and sat down in the seat next to her.

"Bobolicious! I missed you! Never leave me in this cruel, horrid world by myself again!"

Bo rolled her eyes at her friend being dramatic. She laughed and asked Kenzi if anything interesting happened to her yet.

"No, not really. Except this _super_ hot guy winked at me. Or it could've been at the girl behind me...but I still think it was me." Kenzi squealed as she took a sucker out of her purse and started to suck on it.

"Oh, I bet he was winking at you." Bo grinned a dorky grin and heard the teacher clear his throat in the front of the room.

"Hello, class. I'm Mr. Trick, your science teacher for this semester and would like to welcome you-" He stopped when the girl who bumped into Bo walked into the class and handed him a note, probably a reason for her tardiness. He nodded and pointed to the only open seat, which was a few seats in front of Kenzi.

Bo eyed the girl as she walked to her seat, she couldn't help glancing at her up and down. _She is hot._

"Pick your jaw up off the floor, I don't need you gawking at me like some fish in need of water." The girl said and everyone besides Bo and Kenzi laughed. Bo blushed and looked down at her desk.

"Alright, Tamsin, sit in your seat so we can get started. I'm passing out your books, make sure you do _not_ lose them." Mr. Trick started passing out the books so it gave the class a bit of time to chat.

_Tamsin. Hot name too. Very bitchy though. _Bo was knocked out of her thoughts of the blonde by Kenzi.

"Dude, what was that about?"

"Uhm, I don't know. I knocked into her earlier on accident and she's just full of snarky comments." Bo looked at the back of the girl's head.

"I think she likes you." Kenzi winked. Bo scoffed, _yeah right, _she thought.

The hour passed quickly, but Bo couldn't get the thought of the snarky, rude blonde out of her head. Bo and Kenzi made their way to lunch, their favorite "class."

They got their food and sat down at a table with some more of their friends. Kenzi pointed to a cute guy in front of them.

"That's him!"

"Who? The cutey who winked at you?" Bo surveyed the guy. She was tall, in shape and definitely hunky. He was in her second hour, his name was Hale.

"Yeah! He's so hot, ugh." Kenzi sighed and looked on with dreamy eyes.

They were pulled away from him by an announcement made at one of the lunch tables. Some girl was standing on the table with a loud speaker.

"Everyone come out to Dal Riata's first volleyball game of the school year! Be there or be square! Starts at 5!" she shouted and people cheered.

Bo rolled her eyes. Like she'd ever go to a stupid volleyball game.

* * *

It was towards the end of the school day and Bo made up an excuse so she could get out of her class and head to the bathroom. She just wanted to check her make-up because after school she was planning on asking Lauren on a date.

She entered the girl's room and looked into the mirror. She started fixing her make-up when she heard someone behind her, making her jump.

"Got a hot date with the toilet or something?" Tamsin said, smirking at Bo.

Bo shook her head and rolled her eyes, looking back into the mirror. She saw Tamsin get closer behind her, until she was right behind Bo. She could feel Tamsin's breath on her neck and tensed up. They locked eyes in the mirror and Tamsin did that smirk that she does so often.

"Well, whoever you're fixing yourself up for won't be disappointed."

Bo frowned. Was that an actual compliment coming from Tamsin's lips? It made her feel suspicious. Maybe she looked terrible and it was Tamsin's way of trying to have Bo make a fool of herself.

"Yeah, whatever." Bo tried to move to the side, past Tamsin but she found herself quickly up against the bathroom wall, with Tamsin's hands on either side of her head.

"I think 'thank you' is what you were looking for." Bo tried to move out of her grip but Tamsin just moved in sync with her.

Tamsin chuckled and moved her body closer to Bo's, leaning down just inches in front of Bo's face. Bo turned her face to the side, "Is this your weird way of trying to make friends? Make fun of them one moment and then flirt with them the next?" Bo turned her face back to look at Tamsin. Tamsin didn't say anything, she just leaned in closer until her lips softly met Bo's. The kiss turned into a rough make-out session. Tamsin moved her tongue over Bo's bottom lip before she drew it between her teeth, tugging on it lightly with a smirk on her face.

Bo gasped. _What the fuck is happening?_ But before she knew it, Tamsin's lips were removed from hers and she was almost to the door of the bathroom. She gawked, trying to say something but she was too much in shock to say anything. Tamsin turned around.

"Just because this happened, doesn't mean we're friends. I just needed something to get my blood pumping before the volleyball game," she had a smug look on her face when she saw Bo's confusion, "you were just the lucky recipient."

Bo glared at her and wanted to slap her. _How dare she use me! I mean...it was hot...she's hot...but no! She can't use me!_

"Maybe I'll see you there, hot pants." Tamsin winked at her before she left the bathroom.

Bo still had no idea what happened when she made it back to her classroom, but what she did know was that she _had_ to go to that volleyball game.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry that there was no update yesterday, I was thinking of where I should take this. I have a better idea now. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate them! I hope you guys enjoy._

* * *

"Can you _please_ remind me why we are at a school function? Just let me repeat that last bit - we are _at a school function_! Don't we spend enough time at school already?" Kenzi complained as her and Bo sat among their fellow classmates in the bleachers of the gym.

Bo scoffed, "I just...maybe I want to have a little more school spirit this year. We only have two more years left you know." Bo lied through her teeth. She hated staying after school as much as Kenzi did, but she couldn't shake the memory of the blonde's lips against hers. She wasn't sure why though, Tamsin has proved more than once that she is a bitch. She even said she used Bo to get her own blood pumping before the volleyball game. A part of Bo didn't believe it though. Who kisses someone to get energized? _Tamsin. _Bo thought as she rolled her eyes.

Kenzi raised her eyebrows in disbelief at her best friend, "Oh _come on_, Bobo! Not even a fly would buy that bullcrap!"

Bo was about to respond when the crowd started to cheer. Both her and Kenzi looked around until they spotted the Dal Riata's volleyball team entering the gym from the girl's locker room, lead by the head cheerleader and volleyball captain Evony Fleurette Marquise.

Now Evony was a _real _wench. Though she was stunning with her short brown curls and big brown eyes, she made it known that she thought everyone was beneath her - she was a spoiled, little rich girl who was more shallow than a puddle. She was wanted almost as much as Bo was; she was the queen of the school and whoever got to woo her would be the king. Bo just thought they were all masochists.

Towards the end of the line of girls making their way onto the court was Tamsin. She was changed into uniform - a red and white jersey tank-top and black spandex shorts with her hair tied in a bun on the back of her head. _Damn._ Bo's thoughts wandered. _I can't wait until she bends- _"Ouch!" Bo glared at Kenzi, "What was that for?!" Bo rubbed the little red mark on her arm where Kenzi had pinched her.

"Uh, what do you _think_ it's for? You dragged me to this little school event just so you can watch the bitchy blonde bombshell bend over in tight shorts!" Kenzi gasped dramatically while holding her heart, "You _lied_ to me! You just broke like...the main and most important bestest friends friendship rule!"

Bo had told Kenzi about Tamsin's little stunt she pulled in the girl's bathroom, but failed to mention that she would not only be at the volleyball game, but would be playing in the game too.

Bo's mouth gaped open. "No! I mean...maybe. But I wanted you to be here with me! Doesn't that count for something?" Bo was giving Kenzi puppy dog eyes and pouting her lips.

"Ugh, _fine! _But you have to buy me a deluxe cheeseburger and fries on our way home."

"Deal!" Bo smiled and wrapped her arm around Kenzi's shoulder, hugging her.

It was about halfway through the first game when Bo spoke again. Kenzi was leaning back against the seat behind her with her head thrown back and looking up at the ceiling with an uninterested look on her face.

"To be comepletely honest, I have no idea why we are here. I mean, I think she's attractive. Her bitchy attitude is kinda hot in a way too...but she embarrasses me and makes me feel stupid with her blunt and crude remarks. Like I can't tell if she hates me or secretly likes me. She's hard to read."

"She's probably just playing with your mind Bo. Don't be surprised when she acts like it didn't happen. Once people like her know they can get you to like them, they throw you to the curb. It's the thrill of the chase. It's like a game of cat and mouse! She's the cat, you're the mouse. You run around while she constantly chases you, and to her it's fun. But let's say you actually want the cat to catch you and you just stand there waiting for it, to her that's no fun. So she goes off and finds another mouse to chase." Kenzi said as she sat up, looking at the game that is currently tied.

"Well how do you know that she's already caught me? Because I _do not _like her! We just met today for crying out loud, and may I remind you that most of our meetings _have not _been pleasant. I'm just intrigued by her. When I check someone out and they catch me, they usually blush and maybe flirt a little. But with her it's different. I'm not used to being the chased, I guess. I'm usually the chaser." Bo was staring at Tamsin. She was next to Evony at their positions on the court - front row, Tamsin was in the middle and Evony was next to serve.

"She hasn't caught you, yet. But you're starting to give into her flawlessly manicured claws. You're here at this game because of her, so that's sign numero uno. Then there's the way that you can't keep your eyes off of her." Kenzi rolled her eyes and nudged her friend.

"You're right, Kenz. Maybe we should go."

"Yesss, finally I get to have my cheeseburger!" Kenzi said giddily as she got up with Bo, starting to make their way down the bleachers. They were still watching the game as they got closer to the floor.

Evony jumped up to block a spike just as the girl on the other team in front of Evony did the same thing. Evony ended up blocking it but the other girl smacked her hand extremely hard when she went to counter block. Bo and Kenzi watched as Evony pulled her hand down, examining the damage.

"You _broke_ my nail! You bitch, you're going to pay for that!" Evony's face was red with anger as she moved into the serving position. Bo was about to walk to the door when Kenzi grabbed her arm.

"Wait a sec, I want to see what queen bee does for revenge." Kenzi whispered to Bo with her eyes wide and set on the court.

The whistle blew and Evony served the ball, hitting the nail-breaking rival square in the face. She fell back onto the floor, her nose bleeding as her teammates surrounded her, helping her to her feet.

Bo and Kenzi wanted to laugh but just stood there smiling. But that didn't stop the other students from bursting out in laughter. Bo looked to Tamsin and saw that she was laughing with Evony and her other teammates. _She has a beautiful smile_. The ref checked on the girl but seemed to be oblivious to the altercation otherwise. Bo and Kenzi had had enough, they started to walk away again when they suddenly heard a scream. They turned around to see Evony and the other girl throwing punches at each other. They were pulling hair and trying to get a good hit into each other's faces. Each of their team members, along with the ref, were trying to remove them from each other - but it only made it worse.

Some of the girls, including Tamsin, were hit by the wild swinging of fists and started fighting with the other team. It was a big ball of blood, sweat and tears. Kenzi and Bo stood there in shock until they saw Dyson and a few other jocks come from the stands and try to pull the ladies apart. Everything looked like it was calming down until Bo saw Dyson get right-hooked in the face and fall to the ground, fighting to stay conscious. Bo ran over to help Dyson even with Kenzi yelling warnings from behind her.

"Dyson! Dyson, are you okay?" Bo got to her knees next to him and was trying to help him up but she wasn't strong enough to lift him by herself.

Bo just got a nod in answer. She was panicking. The whole gym was in chaos. She heard crying, yelling and cheering. She looked up to see Kenzi jogging towards her, yelling something she couldn't quite make out over the noises surrounding her.

She started to stand up, trying to read Kenzi's lips. _What is she saying? Blind you? No, that isn't it...behind me? _Bo turned around only to see a fury of fists. She felt a jolt of pain go through her head as she fell to the floor. The last thing she saw was Kenzi bending down next to her.

Then it went black.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I decided to write two chapters at once, because the first one didn't have much plot development. And I may not be done for the day either! Please review, fav and follow. They mean a lot to me and I'd like to know what you guys think so far._

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep._

Bo woke up and hazily looked around. The lights were dim but she could see a bunch of devices in the room, some of which were hooked up to her. She was in a hospital bed with Kenzi sitting on the end of it watching tv. "What..." she mumbled out and Kenzi took notice that she was finally awake.

"You're awake! It's about time, I was worried." Kenzi looked at Bo with happiness shining in her eyes.

"How long was I out?" Bo slowly sat up in her bed and grabbed her head, feeling a bit dizzy. _Woah._

"About an hour. After you went all superwoman trying to save the jock in distress, someone called the cops and it cleared out pretty quick. You and a couple others were taken to the hospital to make sure there wasn't any serious damage. I told them there wasn't much more damage your head could handle." Kenzi giggled along with Bo at her friend's teasing. "But they said you have a _very minor _concussion and a boo-boo on your head. So you get out of school for a day or two. Lucky."

Bo moved her hand to the top left side of her forehead and felt a bandage resting there. "Well that's the first and last time I _ever_ go to a school-"

"Shhhhh!" Kenzi shushed her and turned up the volume on the TV. The 7 o'clock news was on and Bo raised an eyebrow at Kenzi.

"Since when do you care about what's on the news?"

"Since we - my dear, dear bestie - are on it! Listen!" Kenzi shrieked as she pointed to the TV, a woman was standing in front of their high school.

_"Today at Dal Riata High School's first volleyball game of the season, the school broke out in chaos as the home team and the visiting team fought over a disagreement that hasn't been made clear to the police yet. A few of the students were taken to a nearby hospital to assess their injuries. Among the victims is Dal Riata's track star Dyson Wolfing, Bo Dennis and a few of the volleyball team members. We have not gotten any news yet on whether there will be lawsuits or not, but we'll keep you updated."_

Bo and Kenzi sat there in silence for a little bit as Bo suddenly thought of something.

"Kenz, is Dyson okay? Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I went to visit him earlier. His parents took him home not too long ago. He's fine, just a bump on the head." Kenzi smiled to her friend, knowing she was worried about her former boyfriend. "Which reminds me, I can take you home once the doctors come in and check you one more time."

"Well what are you waiting for?! Go get the doctors so we can get out of this psych ward!"

Kenzi went to leave but her attention was drawn elsewhere. The news came back on with an emergency warning.

_"Breaking news! We have breaking news coming from the west side of town..." _Bo quickly acknowledged that she and Kenzi lived on the west side of town, so she listened intently.

_"There has been four bodies found in a mass grave outside of Smart Way gas station. We do not have much information for you yet as we are just learning about this. But we do know that there are 3 female victims and 1 male victim, all between the ages of 15-20 years of age. The police will not say if they had identification on them, how long they suspect the bodies have been there, or if they know the cause of death but we will have more information for you all soon! Please be careful as you make your way home tonight and make sure to lock your doors."_

Kenzi and Bo looked at each other with a bit of awe.

"Well...that's disturbing." Kenzi eyed Bo and gave her a half smile before making her way out of the room, looking for a doctor.

Bo just sat there thinking. She didn't want to be alone tonight, especially after what they just saw on the news. _I'll just have Kenz stay with me. _She thought as a male doctor and Kenzi came into the room. After a check-up and some requirements to treat her concussion, the doctor left the room.

"Hey Kenz, wanna stay with me tonight?" Bo asked as she started to make her way out of the hospital bed.

"Scared that you'll become worm food?" Kenzi squeezed Bo's arm, "Of course I will. I gotta keep an eye on you anyway, make sure you're not doing any complicated thinking!" Kenzi winked at Bo and Bo smiled.

They were gathering their stuff when they heard a soft knock on the door frame to their room. They turned to see a bandaged up Tamsin standing there. She had a bandage on her cheek and a wrap on her hand.

"Hey." Tamsin was looking between the two girls. "I just heard that you were still here, so...thought I'd stop by before I left to see if you were okay."

Bo grinned slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine. A bit of a headache but it'll go away eventually. How about you?"

"Me? I'm a bit hot, but I'm sure you noticed that." Tamsin smirked as Bo and Kenzi rolled their eyes. "No but seriously, I'm peachy. Just a cut on my cheek and my hand is sprained from knocking out that bitch that hit you. I never pinned you to be the stupid type, but I guess I was wrong. Why the fuck did you run into that brawl?" Tamsin leaned against the door frame and waited for the brunette's response.

"My friend Dyson was hit, so I went to help him." Bo said honestly as she walked to the other side of the bed, closer to Tamsin.

"Ah, so you were trying to be a hero and got knocked on your ass for it? That's funny shit." Tamsin chuckled before continuing. "Anyway, I should go. My mom is waiting for me in the parking lot. See you losers at school." She turned and walked away, down the hall.

Bo watched her leave in amazement. _She was sort of nice...not as mean as she usually is anyway. But she came to check on me, that's sweet. _

Kenzi cleared her throat and Bo looked at her. Kenzi had a knowing smile on her lips and she raised her eyebrows at Bo.

"What?!" Bo huffed out as she and Kenzi started to make their way down the hall and into the elevator.

"You know what. Maybe goldie-locks does like you." Kenzi emphasized what she was saying with a wink.

"Kenz, let's just...stop talking about Tamsin for a bit. We need to make it home in one piece first. Plus, we need to watch out so we don't become a victim to some psycho."

Kenzi gasped, "My flirtatious Bobo...doesn't want to talk about a yummy looking blonde?! I am shocked! But yes, we need to get home safely."

They walked to the parking lot and got into the car. Kenzi drove them to Bo's house in silence. When they arrived, they got out of the car and Bo was fumbling to unlock the front door.

"Dude, _hurry! _Some creep could be out here." Kenzi molded herself to the side of her friend, never leaving her side.

"Oh shush Kenz, I got it." Bo pushed the door open and her and Kenzi hurried inside. Bo looked outside before slamming the door shut and locking it. They ran upstairs and jumped in bed, putting in a movie.

Little did they know - if they would've looked out the window they would've seen a black figure standing across the street, staring up at Bo's window.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and favs/follows._

_lat14cha - actually Tamsin does have a truck, but I thought it'd be better if the hospital called her mommy to get her because of the fight and all. And trust me, there will be more cat and mouse (or cat and cat) play. It'll get more M as we go. Sadly the new age of teenagers are all about sex. That makes me sound old...I'm only 19 so. :P Anyway...I hope you all enjoy! Send me a review!_

* * *

The next morning Bo woke up feeling a lot better but Kenzi was nowhere in site. _Oh yeah, she had to go to school. _Bo yawned and stretched in bed, rolling over and spotting a note on her bedside table. She reached forward and read:

_Hey Bobo! I hope you're feeling better this morning, you sure looked better with your mouth hung open, drooling all over your pillow. ;) Anyway, I totally took the suck-mobile to school because, well, I had no other way there and my parents would have killed me if they found out I skipped out. Love you bestie, see you after school!_

_-The Kenz_

_P.S. Your phone is as dead as road kill, so charge it and text me!_

Bo smiled to herself. Boy, was Kenzi a character. Bo jumped out of bed and plugged in her cell phone. She was making her way downstairs then stopped in the middle of the staircase, noticing the front door was cracked open.

Bo's heart began to beat faster as she remembered what the news said last night. She gulped and quietly made her way down the rest of the steps. To her it sounded like every step she took was as loud as a cannon. She peaked into the living room and didn't see anything, so she slowly made her way to the kitchen. She inched closer to the door and looked around the corner, to see nothing there as well. She ran to a drawer and grabbed a knife, intending to search the rest of the house. When she was finished, she shut the front door and locked it. _Kenzi must've not closed it all the way._

All of her fears disappeared as fast as they came. She went back into the kitchen to put the knife away and find some food before returning upstairs to her room. She turned on the tv, to see that the news was on. She squinted her eyes in concentration.

_"...three of the four victims went to Morrigan High School which is a few blocks away from where the mass grave was found. The forth victim still has not been identified. Apparently each of the victims had a heart carved into the palm of their left hand. Authorities are well aware that this is a concern for both Morrigan and Dal Riata High Schools because they are so close to where these bodies were burried and it seems the suspect targets teenagers, so they are placing officers on site - around the clock until each student has safetly left the school premises. Additional security measurements are being made to make sure no child walks home alone. If you know of anyone who walks home from school, warn them and recommend that they get a ride from someone they know. We'll have more for you on this case later. Be cautious and stay safe."_

Bo was chewing on the inside of her cheek. _This is so creepy. _She turned off the tv, having enough of this murder story for now. She suddenly felt dizzy and laid down on her bed. _I'm glad I get to go back to school tomorrow. I don't like being here by myself. _

She tried to fall asleep but the random noises the old home was making made her heart beat fast. She finally talked herself into believing she was being unreasonable and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke to Kenzi jumping on her. Bo groaned and tried to push Kenzi off of her. "Kenz what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm being the _bestest _best friend and brought you home Chinese! Well...actually your mom bought us Chinese because I _may_ have taken the money off of the counter this morning...but still, I bought you Chinese!" Kenzi smiled from ear to ear as she held up a bag.

"Oh my goodness that smells _amazing_." Bo reached for the bag and dug in with the fork Kenzi had brought up for her. They ate for a bit before Bo asked what happened at school.

"It's _school_. What happens besides the killing of brain cells and precious time?" Bo chuckled. _Of course Kenzi thought of school like that. _"But there was a lot of talk going around about that mass murderer creep-azoid. I guess some people we go to school with knew the victims. Scary thinking that something like that can happen in a town like this."

Bo looked up at Kenzi, seeing that she was lost in thought. "What you thinkin' about Kenz?"

"Us. Our friends. Just don't want anything to happen, you know?"

"Kenz..._nothing_ will happen to us. I promise." Bo leaned up, over their food and hugged Kenzi.

"Alright, alright! Enough of this emo talk - I'm just happy you'll be coming back to school tomorrow. One day without you is like one day without my beautiful black boots." Kenzi said as lifted her leg in the air to show off her favorite platform black boots.

Bo chuckled, "Me too Kenz, me too."

* * *

_Ah, finally back to school. _As much as she dislikes getting up before the crack of dawn, she was glad to be out of the house. She was starting to become paranoid about every sound she heard while sitting in her room, and it was only for one day. So she was glad to be back with her friends.

The first three hours passed somewhat normally. A lot of people asked Bo how she was feeling and that they're glad she's okay. But there was one thing that she couldn't stop thinking about. She hadn't spoke to Tamsin all day. In third hour she didn't even look at the brunette. She tried to not let it bother her, they've only known each other for less than a week and she was already getting riled up over her not talking to her. _Man, I need to listen to Kenzi...I'm the cat, not the mouse. I'm the cat. I'm the cat._

That's it, she decided to make her move during lunch time. She _was_ the cat. No longer the prey to a blonde minx. Now Tamsin was the prey and Bo was going to pounce. She can't - no, she _won't_ resist this. I'm the flirt queen of the school, and she'll fall just like every other person. Bo was ready to catch her prey.

She made her way to the lunch room with Kenzi and Dyson. Dyson was doing a lot better - but anything is an improvement from being unconscious on the gym floor. As they were walking, Bo noticed Lauren standing at her locker, organizing her books alphabetically. Bo called her name out and Lauren turned to look at her, she smiled and waved. Bo returned the gesture and went to ask if she'd like to sit with them at lunch.

"Oh, well that's extremely kind of you but I'm going to finish organizing these books and head over to the science lab to help Mr. Trick with a few experiments he's been conducting."

"Uh, okay, yeah that's fine. I'll see you some other time." Bo made her way back to Kenzi and Kenzi looked at her with a questioning look.

"Are you kidding me? I know you're a flirt but _dude_, you're hot for two blondes!" Kenzi threw her hands up in the air.

"No! I didn't go over there to flirt...actually I didn't even think about it. It was just two friends, Kenz."

"Uh huh, sure. Let's go stuff our faces." Kenzi pulled Bo into the lunch room and started to get their food.

They were almost to the end of the line when Hale walked up to Kenzi with a shy smile on his face. "Hey, uh, Kenzi right?" Even though Hale was African American, you could see the blush on his face from a mile away.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Kenzi said before she turned to see Hale standing there. She choked on the food she'd been feeding herself throughout the lunch line. Bo smacked her back and she finally cleared her throat. "Thanks." Bo only nodded in response, waiting for Kenzi to talk to the cutie she eyed a few days ago.

"Yeah, I'm Kenzi. And you are?" Kenzi said, acting like she didn't know who Hale was.

"I'm Hale, I'm in your first hour, remember? Anyway...I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with me and some of my friends for lunch?" Bo could tell Hale was nervous, she smiled. _This is so cute. _

Kenzi looked to Bo, as to ask permission. Bo smiled and pushed them along. Hale offered Bo a seat too, but she didn't want to impose on her bestie's boy time so she politely excused herself.

Bo looked around the lunch room, looking for a place to sit. She eyed Tamsin sitting alone at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. _Bingo. _Just what she's been waiting for. Not only a seat, but an opportunity to strike.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for any mistakes or stuff that doesn't make sense, I wrote this and chapter 5 at 3 a.m. Anyway, as always review and enjoy!_

* * *

Bo made her way over to the table and set her tray down. She began to sit down as Tamsin looked up at her.

"Uh, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows while looking at the now seated brown-eyed beauty.

"What does it look like? I'm eating lunch."

"Not with me you're not. I told you - we are _not_ friends. So go sit with the goth queen or your track furball." Tamsin looked back down at her phone, dismissing Bo.

Bo was confused. "But the other day...I thought-"

"Well you thought _wrong_. Damn maybe you are the stupid type." Tamsin started to get up from her seat but Bo was fuming. _This was my attack, not Tamsin's! _

Bo quickly got out of her seat and pushed Tamsin back against the table, pinning her hands to the table on either side of her body. Tamsin was too shocked at first to react but started to struggle against Bo.

"What the hell?!" Tamsin was trying to get her hands free but Bo wouldn't let up. Bo smirked at Tamsin and leaned her body in tight against the blondes. She put her mouth close to Tamsin's ear, lightly grazing it with her lips.

"Remember a few days ago in the bathroom? Why don't we have a continuation of that, hmm?" Bo accentuated what she was saying with a flick of her tongue to Tamsin's earlobe. She heard the other girl's breath hitch as she did. _Gotcha. _She separated Tamsin's legs with one of her own, pressing her thigh against her center.

Tamsin didn't know what to do. She wanted to fight back but she couldn't, even if she could pull her hands out of the brunette's grip she wasn't entirely sure that she would. She was frozen in the state of shock, awe - and being turned on. Tamsin was usually the one to initiate any physical contact between her and another, but this, no, this was different. And Tamsin liked it. Too much. She had to get away, she had to stop this. She once again tried to wiggle free, failing miserably as Bo's thigh pressed even further into her center. She stifled a moan as Bo began to talk.

"Uh uh uh...you won't get away that easy." Bo breathed onto her neck, chuckling lightly. "Looks like we've got an audience."

Tamsin's eyes finally snapped back into focus to see a bunch of guys and girls surrounding them, cheering them on and whistling. Tamsin's anger grew as she finally got one hand free from Bo's hold on her. She then dragged Bo out of the cafeteria, hearing boos and complains all the way to the door. They stopped in the hallway and Tamsin pushed Bo roughly into the lockers, holding her there.

"Are you _insane_? What were you thinking?! We were in _public_! You practically raped me in front of the whole school!" Tamsin gritted her teeth, glaring at Bo.

"Please, you liked it and don't act like you didn't. I knew you were trying to hold in a moan." Bo winked as Tamsin's face grew red with embarrassment. "Besides, you deserved it after what you did to me in the bathroom."

"I'm not like you, I don't like the whole school knowing of my...after school activities. So cut the crap." Tamsin was seething.

"You're sexy when you're angry." Bo bit her bottom lip as she eyed the blonde's full pink ones. _Can't she just kiss me already? _Bo's eyes flickered to the green ones boring into her. _Green. Knew it._

"God, you're so intolerable." Tamsin wanted to kiss Bo - she was going to kiss Bo. But she fought herself. _You can't, you idiot. You're not playing this game with little miss harlot. You want to, but you won't. _Tamsin just glared at her, looking into gorgeous brown eyes, then her gaze went a bit lower to Bo's lips. _Oh come on Tamsin! She's just a girl. _

"So, you gunna kiss me or what?" Bo said with a smug grin on her face, noticing the blondes conflicting thoughts.

"Actually-" Tamsin stopped as they heard a bunch of sirens coming from outside the school. The officers patrolling the halls went to unlock the entrance doors for about 10 other officers who entered, running towards the cafeteria. An officer grabbed Bo and Tamsin and ushered them into the lunch room with all the other students. They looked to each other and shared a look of confusion. Tamsin made her way over to Evony and her friends while Bo made her way over to Kenzi, Hale and Dyson. Bo saw Lauren enter through one of the doors with Mr. Trick and a police officer.

There was commotion throughout the room. Everyone was confused as to what was going on. Then one of the officers with a loud speaker finally spoke.

"Students, please remain calm. We have police checking every inch of the school to make sure it is safe. There has been an incident just down the road from the school and we didn't want to take any chances as to your safety."

"Is this about the serial killer?" A student asked.

Bo noticed that the officer hesitated. "Yes, this has to do with the murders that have been happening." There were many gasps that could be heard all over the room. "I'm not telling you this to scare you, I'm telling you this to keep you safe. The more you know, the better you can defend yourselves if anything happens. Besides, you will all see it on the news later this evening. A student who was planning on skipping out during lunch time was walking home, he was...attacked. We're clearing the premises and then we'll escort you all out onto buses to take you home - no excuses."

"Did he die?" Another student chimed in. Bo looked over to where Tamsin was standing and was surprised to see Tamsin staring at her as well. They locked eyes for a bit before Tamsin looked away.

"Unfortunately, he did not make it. I can't release his name but I assure you that everything is being taken care of."

The room erupted in chatter, everyone was talking about who it could be or how they were going to die. Bo turned to Kenzi to see worry written in her eyes. She patted her on the shoulder, Kenzi turned towards her and she hugged her. "You good?"

"I'm good. Thanks Bobo." Kenzi smiled. "If that psycho freak even _thinks_ about touching one of _my_ friends, I'll cut that sucka's head _right _off his creepy shoulders!" Kenzi huffed and Bo smiled slightly. Kenzi could make her smile in even the worst situations. Bo agreed to this as they heard the officer speak again.

"We will now be escorting you to the buses, please stay in this room until you are taken by me or another police officer." Bo glanced at Tamsin again, who was looking down at her feet. She looked up to catch Bo staring at her - again. Tamsin raised her eyebrows before winking at Bo. Bo quickly looked away before her face turned red. _How can anyone flirt at a time like this? _

The crowd dwindled down until only Kenzi, Bo, Tamsin, Evony and a few other students were standing in the cafeteria. Officers came to get them, and they made their way to a bus. They started to drop off the students, each ranging in direction and how far away it was since the officers didn't organize the buses into who lives closer to who. Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi were the last ones on the bus and by this time is was starting to get dark out.

"Dude, I'm staying with you tonight. _No way _am I staying at my house." Kenzi stated as she pointed out Bo's house to the bus driver.

"Hah, are you two seriously scared?" Tamsin said flatly.

"And you're not?" Bo asked.

"Hm...I guess it isn't that, I just know how to defend myself. I could kick anyone's ass."

"Your ego is showing." Bo said as Kenzi nodded in agreement. Tamsin dismissed their comments as they pulled up to Bo's house.

"Don't get killed." Tamsin said as she watched Bo and Kenzi walk down the bus steps. Bo turned back to see Tamsin smirking at her. _God, why do I bother with her? _She rolled her eyes and her and Kenzi made it to her front door. The bus drove off and Kenzi was telling Bo to hurry her ass and open the door.

Bo went to unlock the door, when she glanced down to see a single red rose lying on the cement step in front of the door. She frowned. _A rose? _She unlocked the door and grabbed the rose - she and Kenzi ran inside and locked the doors, rechecking the other doors and windows in the house to make sure they were locked as well.

Bo went and looked at the rose, it had a note attached. Kenzi saw this and raised an eyebrow at Bo. "Who sent you the rose? Don't tell me, let me guess...nevermind, tell me!"

Bo shrugged, "I don't know Kenz, but I'm hopefully about to find out." Bo opened the note and read:

_You are more beautiful than I remember. By the way, you look so peaceful when you sleep._

Bo and Kenzi shared a look of panic, grabbed a knife and ran up the stairs into Bo's room - locking the door. Kenzi was pacing around her room, Bo tried to calm her down but didn't succeed.

"Someone was _in_ your house, was _watching_ you sleep...omg this is some 20/20 bullshit."

"So you really did lock the door after you left yesterday morning?" Bo had told Kenzi about what happened when she was home alone and Kenzi made her fears grow again when she said she had indeed locked the door that morning.

"I am 150% positive that I locked the door. Bo what if it was the killer?"

That same question had been on repeat in Bo's mind when she found everything out. She couldn't panic - or show it at least. One of them had to be strong. _Oh god, we need a plan. A safety plan, like ones they have in school._

Bo tried to call her mom but she wouldn't answer. She called 911 and the police said they'd station a patrol car outside of her house for the night but that's all they could do unless something else happened. Bo sighed in relief. At least she'd feel a little safe.

"Kenz, calm down. Let's just...get some sleep." Bo said, getting up and opening her curtains a little to see a cop sitting outside of her home. _What is happening? I can't even go to sleep without needing protection. _Kenzi finally stopped pacing and laid on the bed, Bo joined her.

"Listen, how about we ask one of our friends if we can stay with them for a few days? Hopefully the cops will catch this guy with that amount of time." Bo snuggled under the blankets, trying to find the remote.

"Okay, yeah let's do that."

Bo turned on the tv to see, once again, the news talking about the serial killer.

_"...today another body was found down the road from Dal Riata High. The victim's name is Ryan Lambert, he was 17 years old. He was found with the same heart carving in his left palm. Officials are trying to figure out if they should cancel school until the suspect is caught, but nothing has been confirmed as of yet. This makes five total victims that we know of so far. Please be careful and parents watch your children. We will keep you updated."_

"We'll be okay Kenz." _We'll be okay._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I'm happy to hear that you guys are enjoying it so far. I was going to whip out a couple chapters last night but I had a giant writers block. Today I am ready to start again._

_Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows. Reviews are greatly appreciated! So...review? ;)_

* * *

The next morning Bo and Kenzi woke abruptly to someone banging on the front door. Bo jumped out of bed and looked out the window, seeing that the police car was gone from it's place on the street. _Shit. _She looked to Kenzi who was holding the knife that they had brought up to the room last night.

"Here, give me that." Bo said, taking the knife from Kenzi's grip. "I'll go down there, okay? Stay up here and watch my back from the staircase. Have 911 on speed-dial."

Kenzi only nodded, getting out her cell phone and pressing 9-1-1 but not hitting the call button as of yet. Bo walked out of her bedroom, looking down the hall - making sure everything looked safe. She slowly crept down the short hallway and down the steps, Kenzi not far behind, except Kenzi stopped at the top of the stairs which was directly across from the front door. The pounding on the door still consumed the otherwise silent house.

Bo made her way to the door, checking out the living room and kitchen as she did. _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me. _Bo was now standing in front of the door, she stood on her tip-toes and took a glimpse of the person standing on the steps through the peephole. She sighed in relief.

Bo unlocked the front door and swung it open, revealing a frantic looking Dyson standing there. He caught a look at the knife Bo was holding in her hand and held his arms up in surrender.

"Whoa there killer, I just came by to see if you guys were okay." Dyson said, stepping into the house. Kenzi came down the stairs when she saw it was only Dyson and gave him a quick hug.

"Oh uh, sorry." Bo mumbled, walking into the kitchen and setting the knife down on the counter. "Why wouldn't we be okay? And where's your car?"

"Well, when I arrived at school and didn't see you two, I figured you were just late. But once the bell rang and I didn't see Kenzi in my first hour, I got a bit worried, you know...with what's been happening lately. So I tricked the teacher into thinking I was sick and needed to head to the bathroom, when in actuality I was headed here. I had to talk an officer into letting me leave, but the rest you know." Dyson paused before remembering Bo's second question, "Oh and my car is a bit down the road. I would've parked in front of your house but there was a cop there. He drove away before I was even half way to your house."

"Nice D-man! Sneaky - I like it. I taught you well." Kenzi high-fived the curly haired track star with a proud smile on her face.

"Plus, Hale was asking about you." Dyson wore a slick grin as he eyed Kenzi, whose eyes gleamed at the mention of Hale. Kenzi realized she probably looked like a kid at Christmas so she changed her demeanor.

"Oh, really? And what did he say about me?" She was looking at her nails, trying to seem uninterested in the answer she was about to receive.

"Just that he has something _important_ to ask you, I mean, if you ever make it to school." With that, Kenzi ran up the stairs yelling that she is getting dressed and Bo better hurry and do the same. Bo and Dyson chuckled at Kenzi, then looked to each other - Bo with a serious expression on her face.

"They didn't cancel school? We were sure that they would so we didn't set our alarm." Bo was honestly shocked. _Are they trying to get us killed?_

Dyson shrugged, "Maybe since the attack wasn't on school grounds. I'm not sure really. But I think it just makes it easier on the police. Having to watch over one or two buildings instead of going around trying to protect all teens. They've posted officers at Morrigan High too."

"Imagine that this creep _did_ get through, we'd all be sitting ducks." _Oh well, I guess they know best. _Bo told Dyson she and Kenzi would be down in a bit and if he wanted to wait he could take them to school. He smiled and nodded, watching Bo disappear out of the kitchen.

Bo headed upstairs and put on a pair of grey skinny jeans with a black tank-top. She threw her hair in a ponytail while Kenzi was finishing getting dressed in gold skinny jeans and a black top with a gold heart in the middle of it. Her hair was straight, looking beautiful - as always. Bo went to her jewelry box, looking for her favorite necklace - a heart locket. She looked everywhere but couldn't find it.

"Kenz, did you borrow my locket?" Bo was still searching when she heard a 'nope' coming from her best friend. _Man, must have lost it._

Five minutes later they all headed out the door and walked down the street a bit to Dyson's white clunker. Bo got a weird feeling - like someone was watching her. She looked around but didn't see anyone so she shrugged it off. _I'm being paranoid._

"Damn, D-man. I think we'd be safer if we walked to school and that's with the knowledge of some creepy murderer on the loose." Kenzi shook her head slightly as she checked out Dyson's ride.

"Pft! This thing has made it through hell and back! It's safe _and _my baby so get in." Dyson dived into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Should've left it in hell." Kenzi mumbled before climbing in the passenger seat. Bo chuckled and got in the back behind Kenzi.

Her mind kept wandering to the fact that _someone _was in her house the other day. She thought about it all last night, and it scared her to no end. She didn't tell Dyson because she didn't want him to worry about them. She figured it wouldn't do any good, the police knew and that was the best protection they could get. So if anything else arises, she'd call the cops again and they'd figure it out.

They arrived at school right as the bell to end first hour sounded. The police verified that they had nothing harmful before letting them enter the shcool. They all parted ways, trying to make it to their lockers before second hour started. Bo was surprised when the halls cleared out well before they normally did. Only a few stragglers lingered in the halls. _Still three minutes until second period starts and it's practically empty._

Bo was trying to find her English book when she felt a presence behind her. She turned rapidly only to be pushed harshly into the lockers.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I only broke up this chapter and the last because it was much longer than any other chapter I've written. I'll be updating tomorrow too, and the next chapter is a lot more action-y. But enjoy! Review and stuff._

* * *

She was staring into the eyes of the blonde beauty. Tamsin smirked, leaning down until there as only centimeters separating their lips. Bo's breath caught in her throat as she waited for Tamsin to make her move.

"When I didn't spot you before school, I was bummed out that I wasn't going to be able to do this to you today." Tamsin whispered against Bo's lips, "But looks like the school tramp finally made an appearance."

Bo couldn't move. She was pinned in between the lockers and Tamsin's body. Bo looked around her. _Of course. No officers in site_. She held her gaze, staring at the blonde with annoyance.

"What do you want, Tamsin? I need to make it to class." Bo was only annoyed because Tamsin scared her.

Tamsin scoffed, "Yeah, okay. I'll let you go if you can tell me that you care about school more than this..." Tamsin dipped her head into Bo's neck, trailing soft kisses all the way up to her ear. Bo tensed and her eyes fluttered close. _Oh god. _Bo felt Tamsin smile against her neck, obviously knowing the effect this had on Bo.

Tamsin moved her right hand to the bottom of Bo's top while the other hand was propped against the lockers, holding her place in front of Bo. She continued her invasion of kisses and licks on Bo's neck as her hand found it's way under Bo's shirt - her skin warm against Tamsin's touch.

Bo gasped when she felt Tamsin's hand on her skin, she leaned into the blonde. Bo reluctantly lifted one of her arms and wrapped it around Tamsin's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. She was giving in, she was becoming the mouse that wanted to be caught. _This is so wrong but feels oh so fucking right. _Bo brought her other hand up to Tamsin's face, lifting her head up and crashing their lips together.

Tamsin pushed her hand up higher, lingering at the edge of Bo's bra. Bo opened her mouth, allowing Tamsin's tongue to explore. Their tongues battled for dominance as Tamsin's hand slipped under the brunette's bra finding an already hard nipple. The blonde started to roll the bud between her fingers and Bo moaned quietly into her mouth. Tamsin removed herself from the heated kiss, her full pink lips still hovering over Bo's.

"You have nice tits but...I think you're right - class _is_ more important." She whispered and pulled her hand away, backing up and smirking before Bo gripped her arm.

"You _bitch_. You can't do that to someone! Get them all...you can't just leave!" Bo was still trying to catch her breath and wrap her mind around what had just happened.

"I _can_ and I _will_. Plus, what did you expect? For us to fuck in the school hallway?" Tamsin raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, no." Bo blushed because she _hadn't_ thought it would go that far, but that doesn't mean she didn't want it to.

"Though, I do admit that you're not as _horrible_ as I thought you'd be..." She scrunched her nose. "Anyway, I'm taking my sexy ass to math. I'm sure you'll-" She and Bo turned to someone who cleared their throat beside them. It was Lauren. Bo's eyes grew wide as she released her hold on Tamsin's arm. _How long has she been standing there?_

"Uh, can I help you?" Tamsin just glared at the blonde in front of her.

"Hey Lauren." Bo said with a shy smile and Lauren returned the gesture with a quiet 'hi'. Tamsin saw this take place and glared at the two women.

"You guys are just in the way of my locker. I forgot my ruler. We're making graphs today in math class." Lauren said with a giddy smile. Bo had forgotten that her and Lauren's locker were right next to each other. She moved to the side so Lauren could make her way over. _She doesn't act like she saw anything._

Bo turned to Tamsin to see a frown and her glaring at the back of Lauren's head. _Jealous? _The thought sent a smile to her lips. She decided to test her theory.

"So, Lauren. Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"I don't think so. I have most of my classwork done already and I've studied the whole chemistry book. I've memorized basically _everything_ written in it." She beamed with a proud smile.

"Don't have to organize your fungus collection?" Tamsin joked as she cocked her head to the side.

"No, I did that last weekend. So, no, I don't think I'll be doing much of anything this weekend, why?" With that answer, Tamsin huffed out a laugh.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with me on Saturday?" Bo turned and looked at Tamsin who folded her arms across her chest and looked to the ground.

"That sounds splendid. Pick me up at 2?" Lauren grabbed her ruler and turned to Bo.

"Yeah, sure." Bo didn't turn to Lauren when she spoke, she was still staring at Tamsin. She wasn't sure if Tamsin was jealous or just bored with the exchange. _Probably the latter. _

Bo kind of felt bad using Lauren to try and make Tamsin jealous, but she wanted to catch up with Lauren anyway. Before Tamsin showed up, Lauren was the only girl who invaded her thoughts. So maybe dinner with her was a good idea. Bo finally spoke again.

"Alright, well, I really need to get to class. See you guys later."

"Ditto." Tamsin flatly stated as she and Bo started to walk to their respective classes.

* * *

When Bo sat down in third hour, she immediately asked Kenzi what Hale had to ask her. Luckily Mr. Trick was busy trying to find some papers so they had some time.

"He totally wants a piece of the Kenz." Bo raised an eyebrow at her. "He asked me out Bobo! He said he really likes talking to me and that I'm fun to be around, _obviously. _Oh! And he said I'm so freaking hot that when he looks at me his whole body burns up." Kenzi winked at Bo while Bo chuckled.

"_He_ said that?"

"Well...no, not exactly. But he doesn't have to! His eyes do all the talking." She wiggled her eyebrows in emphasis and Bo smacked her arm playfully.

"So when are you and Mr. Hot going out? Tonight?"

"Actually, we aren't going out until _two weeks _from now." Kenzi sighed, "He has a bunch of choir concerts and responsibilities that leaves him no time, so he set a date where he _knows _he can make it. Which is fine with me, I'll need these two weeks to find the perfect outfit!" Kenzi gasped, "Oh my _god_ Bobo, I have nothing to wear! I need to be _smokin' _hot!"

"Whoa Kenz, chill!" Bo giggled, "You even said that you have _two weeks _to find an outfit, so you'll figure something out. You know what? I'll even buy you a new one."

"Really?!" Kenzi squealed and hugged Bo, giving her a giant kiss on her cheek. Bo looked up from their embrace to see Tamsin staring at her from her seat. When Tamsin realized she's been caught, she rolled her eyes and looked away. _Wonder what her problem is._

The rest of the day went on normally. Actually, they forgot completely of the crazy ax-murderer, the creepy note and the danger that was plaguing them until the police escorted them from the school to Dyson's car. Bo didn't see Tamsin much either. At lunch she sat with Kenzi, Dyson, Hale and Lauren while Tamsin sat with Evony and her puppets. Every time Bo ran into Tamsin after their encounter in the hallway it seemed that Tamsin was avoiding her. _God, what crawled up her ass?_

* * *

Dyson drove the girls home, asking if they wanted him to check the house out with them. They politely took him up on his offer and entered the home. The house was in the same condition as they left it this morning. It seemed weird to them since their safety as of late was crumbling beneath them. Dyson left them alone in the house after he made sure the house was free of evil.

They were positive that tomorrow and the coming days would be again filled with trouble, so they made sure to enjoy the normality while they could.

_Everything was normal._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Had a busy last 2 days, hope you guys weren't waiting too impatiently! So there's a bit of a time gap this chapter. It felt weird writing this chapter because a lot of the beginning was past tense so I hope everyone understands it and it doesn't suck. :P Also...this chapter and the next is not action-y, I forgot I had all this stuff that I wanted to do as well. Hope you guys enjoy and leave me reviews on what you think. Thanks for the favs/follows and reviews._

* * *

"Bobo! My date with Hale is _tomorrow_!" Kenzi said in a singsong voice as they roamed the halls before class.

"I know! You'll have fun _and_ look gorgeous. That blue dress you picked out looks _amazing_ on you. Bet Hale will want to rip it right off of you." Bo winked to Kenzi who blushed. They both jumped when they felt someone come between them and wrap an arm around each of their shoulders.

"How are my two favorite girls?"

"Dyson! Don't scare us like that! Plus, do we even know you anymore? You're always so busy running around in circles." Kenzi poked Dyson in his ribs.

"It's called _track_, K-star. And I'm sorry I haven't been around much the past few weeks, I _really_ need to train for the upcoming season."

"It's fine Dyson, really. We've been busy trying to keep up with all the homework the teachers are throwing at us anyway. I guess after all that murderer stuff they just wanted to jump right back into things." Bo removed herself from Dyson's embrace with a smile.

Two weeks had passed since the last murder. After the police were hired to watch over the schools, the murders mysteriously stopped. The news said that maybe the murderer just moved on to a new city or was scared off by all the police roaming the town. Everything seemed to go back to normal - like the murders never happened and their lives weren't being threatened.

Just yesterday the police decided that the schools no longer needed protection. They needed to have most of their officers out in the field, actually looking for this person. It seemed safe enough. The students went back to their typical routines - hanging out after school, lingering in the halls for longer than needed - they weren't afraid anymore. The murders had stopped and that was enough for them.

"I need to go to my locker before class, hopefully I'll catch Lauren there too. Talk to you guys soon." Bo walked off in the direction of her locker. She rounded the corner and was glad to see Lauren standing at her locker as well.

"Hey!" Bo smiled.

"Hey there." Lauren said while digging into her locker.

"Can I borrow your calculator? I left mine at home." Bo waited as Lauren continued to search her locker. Once she found it, Lauren handed Bo what she asked for with a smile.

"Thank you! I'll see you in science!"

Bo had went to dinner with Lauren like she said she would. They caught up and talked about what they did over the summer. Lauren rambled about how she went to space camp and how informational it was. Bo enjoyed it but she found herself still thinking about the other blonde. The one who had captured her attention and hasn't given it back.

To Bo, it was just confirmation that she _did_ like Tamsin - that she wanted _her_ and not Lauren. As hard as she tried, she couldn't not like her. She wouldn't tell Tamsin that though. She'd rather reel her in and make sure she liked her back first. She doesn't really know Tamsin - but she wanted to.

Tamsin hadn't talked to her much since they made out in the hallway. Every time Bo tried to speak to her, she'd ignore her or give her a rude comment in return. Bo had attempted numerous times to ask her what her problem was, but never got an answer. Bo made a mental note to corner Tamsin and not let her leave until she had answers.

_I'll do it today. _Bo smirked as she walked to her class, thinking of her plan of attack.

* * *

It was third hour now - Bo was listening to Kenzi talk about how she couldn't wait for her date with Hale when she saw Tamsin rise from her seat and walk to Mr. Trick. Bo saw him nod and Tamsin walk out of the classroom like she does _everyday_ at this time.

Kenzi nudged Bo and nodded her head in the direction of the door as to say 'what are you waiting for?' Bo just smiled and made her way to the front of the classroom. Bo told Kenzi about her plan at the beginning of the hour, and all Kenzi had to say was, "God, took you long enough! I'm surprised your vag didn't suck her in sooner!"

She asked the short man if she could use the restroom, he just nodded the same way he did with Tamsin and that was all Bo needed.

Bo entered the empty hallway and started her search for the blonde. She looked in the bathrooms but she wasn't there, so she moved on. She was walking in the hall past the gym when she heard a noise coming from inside. Bo stopped in her tracks and peeked into the room.

There was Tamsin, playing with a volleyball by herself in the empty gym. _There you are. _Bo snuck into the gym as quietly as she could, watching Tamsin bump the ball against the wall and back towards her, only so she could hit it again. Bo stood there, admiring her from afar. Tamsin whacked the ball again but this time it went diagonally, flying past the blondes head and rolling to Bo's feet. Bo bent down and picked up the white and red ball.

Tamsin groaned and turned around until she saw Bo standing there with the ball in her hands. She paused and stared at her.

"So this is where you come everyday." Bo let out a light laugh. "Do you want some company?"

Tamsin huffed and narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "If I wanted some company I wouldn't have came here _alone_ in the first place. So take a not-so-subtile hint and get out."

Bo was chewing on her bottom lip - a habit of hers when she was nervous.

"Well, _too bad_. I'm staying anyway. I kind of like it here. Nice view." She winked at the annoyed blonde, trying to get rid of the tension that was threatening to choke her if she stayed there any longer.

"Fine, then _I'll _leave. Being around you when I have to is way more than enough already." Tamsin started to walk towards Bo, intending to go past her to the doors.

Bo looked down while she spun the ball between her hands. _God, she is so difficult and I STILL like her. Ugh. _Bo looked up when Tamsin was approaching and they locked eyes. Tamsin's were cold and distant and it took Bo for surprise. Her and Tamsin were never close, maybe not even friends, but she never expected the blonde to be like this. It hurt her and made her angry at the same time. _Why can't she just talk to me? _Tamsin quickly walked past her and was now only feet from the doors leading into the hallway.

Bo's anger got the best of her. She whirled around and threw the ball at the back of Tamsin's head, hitting it's target. Tamsin stopped, turned around slowly and glared at Bo.

"Did you _seriously_ just throw a ball at _my head_?" Tamsin stood there, fists clenched down at her sides.

"It...uhm...slipped?" Bo uttered in a whisper.

"What was that? It _slipped_?" Tamsin took a few quick steps forward and was now standing in front of Bo, eyes wild. "Well, let me show you how my fist is going to '_slip_' on your face."

Bo's eyes grew wide. She threw her hands up and stumbled backwards away from the enraged blonde. _It's now or never._

"Wait, _wait! _I should be the one punching you!" Bo straightened herself and stood tall. She saw Tamsin's confused look so she continued. "You've been _such_ a bitch to me lately and...and I didn't even do anything-"

Bo was cut short by Tamsin chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"You. That's what this is about? Me being _mean_ to you? You've always been the victim of my rude comments so I'm not sure why it's bothering you now. Why don't you stop acting like a child and suck it up." Tamsin smirked and walked a bit closer to Bo.

"Tamsin, stop. I didn't come here to fight with you."

"What _did_ you come here for, then? Hm?" Tamsin crossed her arms and stared at Bo, waiting for an answer.

_Don't tell her you idiot, don't you dare say that you like her._ Bo looked Tamsin straight in her eyes.

"I like you."

_And you said it. _Bo was mentally kicking herself for coming out and saying what she said she wouldn't. But she was trying to focus on the blonde's reaction. Tamsin just stood there, with her mouth in a thin line and eyes borring into her. It stayed that way for what felt like forever. Tamsin finally spoke.

"You _like_ me?" Tamsin let out a barely audible laugh and turned around, walking to the door.

Bo was deafeted and embarrassed. _See, this is why I shouldn't of said anything until I knew she liked me back. _She watched as Tamsin grabbed the door handle, but she hesitated and turned her head slightly to the side with a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Good to know." That was all Bo heard before Tamsin exited the gym in one swift motion.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Decided to write a bit more this chapter, the end is the start of action-y parts to comeeee! Please review. :)

* * *

"Oh my god, you're _alive_! I was getting worried when you and little miss blonde bombshell didn't come back to class. I thought maybe she killed you with her claws and ran for the hills." Kenzi's eyes were wide when she said this, like she was picturing it play out in her mind.

"It looked like it was going that way, to be honest." Bo said while grabbing an apple from the line-up of food in the cafeteria.

"Then what changed? Did you stick your tongue down her throat and give her some of the old Bobolicious lovin'?" Kenzi wiggled her eyebrows and kept eating fries off of her tray as they made their way over to a lunch table.

"No...I may have told her I like her..." A blush crept up her neck as she saw Kenzi's stunned expression. "I know, I know! I said I wasn't going to but it slipped out."

"What did she say? Did she rip your head off? I mean, obviously she didn't _really _rip your head off because you're here, with a head, talking to me...tell me!" Kenzi was now shoving fries into her mouth in anticipation.

"At first, nothing. She just stared at me. I was so embarrassed. She went to leave and before she left, she said 'good to know.' So I'll take that over nothing."

Kenzi's mouth turned into a wide grin. "Awe, Bobo. We both have lovers together for the first time! I have my oh so handsome and sweet Hale and you have your...well you have Tamsin." Bo smacked Kenzi's side and giggled.

Bo wasn't paying attention and stumbled over the leg of someone's chair. She caught herself before falling but her food found a new home on the blouse of the queen bee. Bo looked up and noticed Evony standing there with mashed potatoes, gravy and corn all over her top.

Evony looked down at her shirt and then scowled up at Bo. "How _dare _you! You did this on purpose!"

Bo raised an eyebrow, "I did it on purpose? Oh, okay, then can you _please_ tell me why I threw my lunch all over you?" Kenzi was hiding behind Bo, peeking over her shoulder at the altercation taking place. Bo noticed her favorite blonde standing not far behind Evony, staring at her.

"You _envy_ me! You're angry that _I'm_ the most popular, beautiful girl in the school and not you!" Evony placed her hands on her hips as she frowned at Bo.

Bo let out a laugh and threw her hands up in the air. "You got me Evony, I am _so_ jealous of you. But you do have something wrong..." Bo leaned in closer to her, whispering, "...you are _not_ the most beautiful girl in the school." Bo looked past Evony and locked her brown eyes in with green ones, smiling slightly. Tamsin just smirked and rolled her eyes.

Evony followed Bo's line of site and put together the pieces. "Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me. Tamsin, you and this...this tramp?"

"What?" Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows at Evony, giving her a questioning look.

"You're...friends with this thing?" She said, gesturing to Bo.

Tamsin looked to Bo then back at Evony, pausing a moment before answering. "Uh...maybe? Why does it matter?" Bo smiled at this. _She didn't say no like she usually does._

"It matters because you can _only_ pick one! You can't be friends with this," Evony waved her hands at Bo, "and still be friends with this." Now she moved her hands down her own body.

Tamsin let out a loud laugh. "You're serious? Did you fall on your head when you were putting on your crown this morning?"

"It's simple, Tamsin. Either you pick the happy sunshine gang over there _or_ you pick me and the other people who've welcomed you to this school since the beginning." Evony wore a beautifully wicked smile.

Bo was looking at Tamsin, with Kenzi doing the same from behind her. Bo finally noticed that the whole cafeteria was silent and staring at them - all waiting for Tamsin to make a decision.

Tamsin looked at Evony, then at Bo - her eyebrows still furrowed. "I'll see you later...Bo." Relief rushed through Bo. Tamsin didn't even have to make a decision, but she did and she had picked her.

Evony walked over to Tamsin, eyes glimmering with hatred. "Bold move," is all she had to say as she walked away. Tamsin glanced at Bo before she strode away as well.

"Well...that was eventful." Kenzi said from behind her.

The rest of the day went on normally. Bo was actually happy for the first time since the school year started.

* * *

Ah, Friday. Every student's favorite school day of the week. Kenzi was exceptionally excited because today after school was her big date with Hale. Kenzi felt bad because Bo would be alone after school, but Bo promised that she'd find something to do.

It was near the end of the day when Bo made it to her locker. She put in her lock combination and opened it. To her surprise, a note fell out. She unfolded it and read:

_Come to the v-ball game tonight. See you there._

_-Tamsin_

Bo smiled and bit her bottom lip. _Guess I really do have something to do. _She folded the note back up and put it in her jacket pocket.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kenzi and Bo met up before Hale took her on their 'surprise' date.

"So, Bobo, while I'm on my super amazing date with Mr. Stud over there, what will you be doing?" Kenzi nudged her friend's arm and smiled sweetly at her best friend.

"I am..." Bo closed her eyes tightly, "...going to the volleyball game." Bo opened one of her eyes slightly to look at Kenzi.

"Oooh, got plans with goldie-locks?"

"She left me a note in my locker saying to come, so...I guess." Bo shrugged, trying not to look super excited to see the blonde again.

"Just try not to get knocked out this time." Kenzi giggled and said goodbye as she left with Hale.

Bo slowly made her way to the gymnasium. The halls were mostly cleared out because it was Friday and many had plans, or just wanted to get away as soon as possible. Bo laughed to herself. _I'd usually be one of those people. But now look at me!_

She entered the gym to see the volleyball teams already practicing for the game. She sat down on the bleachers, closest to the floor. She was staring at Tamsin. She was wearing her usual red and white game jersey and black spandex shorts. Oh, the shorts - how Bo loved them.

Tamsin turned around from her position and caught Bo oogling her backside. Bo looked up to her eyes and blushed when Tamsin winked at her.

Soon the game began, though Bo didn't pay any attention to the score. Her eyes were fixed on Tamsin. Tamsin dove on the floor to bump the ball before it hit and succeeded. _Man, that was hot. _Most of Tamsin's teammates gave her a high-five or a 'way to go' but Evony just walked past her and bumped her with her shoulder. Bo frowned at this. She didn't want what Tamsin did to cause her trouble. She sighed and continued to watch the beautiful and skilled volleyball player.

Tamsin must've felt Bo's eyes on her, because she looked over her shoulder and smiled. She bent over slightly and started to shake her hips slowly and since everyone else was too interested in the game, no one noticed except for Bo.

Bo's mouth became dry as she watched her hips sway back and forth. She's pretty sure her mouth was hanging open in awe, but she didn't care enough to fix it. Kenzi wasn't here to smack her into her senses either so there was no hope for the brunette.

All throughout the game Tamsin teased her, doing little things like licking her lips and winking at Bo, knowing that she would notice and it would have an effect on her. Soon the game ended. _Time does fly when you're having fun. _Bo smirked.

The gym cleared out briskly. Most of the volleyball team left almost immediately, not wanting to waste any of their night. Bo watched as Tamsin walked into the girl's locker room, only looking back at Bo for a quick second before disappearing.

Bo waited a little bit before following her into the room. When she entered, the musky smell assulted her nose. She walked down the short hallway into the main part of the room. There, leaning against one of the sinks looking at her, was Tamsin - and only Tamsin. The whole locker room was empty besides them.

"Took you long enough." Tamsin smirked as Bo walked closer to her. Tamsin held her hands out for Bo to take, pulling her in close to her. Tamsin put her hands on Bo's hips and stared at her.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special. Surprise make-outs, ignoring her, being rude-"

"You forgot the part where I chose you over Evony."

"Ah, _that_..." Bo stared at Tamsin's lips, then back up to her eyes. Bo quickly leaned in and took Tamsin's lips in her own. The kisses were heated and needy - like they've been waiting for this for weeks. Tamsin's tongue slipped into Bo's mouth and their tongues battled in an all out war.

Tamsin's hands made their way around to Bo's ass, lifting her and turning around to set Bo down on the edge of the sink, leaving her hands in place. Bo wrapped her legs around Tamsin's waist and placed her arms around her neck.

Tamsin let out a soft whimper as Bo sucked on her tongue lightly, wrapping her legs even tighter around her waist and grinding her center into Tamsin. This made something snap inside of her, she tore Bo's jacket off and parted from the kiss for a few moments to grip the edge of Bo's top, ripping it off as well. One of her hands instantly fell to one of Bo's tits, massaging it roughly through her bra which earned her some moans from the girl above her.

Her hand moved down the soft skin of Bo's stomach, stopping at the hem line of her jeans. Bo was still rocking into Tamsin, their kisses becoming more heated and wanting. Tamsin moved her kisses down Bo's jaw to her ear, taking her earlobe between her teeth and gently biting down on it.

Bo gasped. Her heart was racing and her mind was foggy, filled with lust. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the blonde whisper into her ear.

"Let's see how wet you are, hot pants." She lingered next to Bo's ear as her hand started to move south, under the hem of Bo's pants. Bo tensed. _Oh god._

Tamsin slid her hand into Bo's lacey red panties, her fingers parting Bo and gliding over her folds for the first time. Bo put her head on Tamsin's shoulder and moaned into her neck.

"Fuck, Bo. You're so wet." Tamsin moaned out and then chuckled a little. "Guess you really do _like _me."

Tamsin's fingers started to move in circles over her clit, making Bo jerk her hips forward, trying to make more friction on her sweet spot. Bo realized what was going on and what this was leading to. She grabbed onto Tamsin's arm.

"Wait." Bo mumbled out. Tamsin looked at Bo's face, eyebrows raised in question.

"What?"

"I just...wait. We shouldn't do this...here." Bo was looking around, at this moment anything was more interesting than Tamsin's face. Tamsin saw Bo trying to avoid her and narrowed her eyes.

"Is this some sort of game?" She removed herself from Bo. Bo jumped up off the sink and shouted.

"No! No, of course not. I'm just...not ready."

Tamsin looked confused, then it hit her. "Oh man...you're? No...you can't be." Tamsin put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Yes! I am. Why is that so hard to believe?" Bo was offended. _Does she really think I'm some major slut?_

"I've heard things from people-"

"You mean you've heard things from _Evony_? Just because I'm known as the school flirt does _not_ mean I open my legs for everyone that walks by! I have _some _morals, you know."

"Look, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know...if I did I wouldn't of..." She trailed off, not finishing her sentence. She picked Bo's shirt and jacket up off the floor and handed it to her.

Bo was about to respond when someone walked into the locker room. Evony walked in and stopped at the sight before her.

"Well, well, well. At least I didn't walk in on you two sluts scissoring." She walked over to a locker in the room and pulled out a keychain with keys on it. "Do you sleep with everyone you lay eyes on, darling?"

Bo knew she was talking to her, especially after what Tamsin just told her. She just smiled, "Not you, Evony." Tamsin chuckled a little when she saw Evony roll her eyes and leave.

Bo put her shirt back on threw on her jacket. They gathered their things in silence. Bo ended this when something came to mind.

"So, is that all you wanted?"

"Huh?" Tamsin put her bag over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Sex. Is that all you wanted from me?"

Tamsin narrowed her eyes at Bo. "No. I have _some_ morals, you know." She mocked the same words that Bo had said to her just moments before.

Bo smiled, "Is this how you thought tonight would play out? Me coming to your game, you seducing me..?"

"Ha, hell no. I didn't even know you'd be here."

"Well you did ask me to come and since-"

"Wait, what? When did I ask you to come?" Tamsin frowned at Bo.

"The note? The one you left in my locker telling me to come?" Seeing Tamsin's puzzled expression, Bo pulled the note out of her jacket. "Look." She handed Tamsin the note and watched as Tamsin read it, her eyebrows furrowing in the process.

"This isn't even my hand-writing, Bo." She handed the note back to Bo as they started to exit the room. "Who would've sent you that though?" Bo just shrugged, deep in thought.

Right when they got into the hallway, the lights went out. They both groaned, thinking it was just the school locking up for the night. But then they heard a blood curdling scream coming from somewhere inside of the school. They shared a quick look of horror before running down the closest hallway.

Tamsin was the first to reach the doors leading to outside the school. She cursed under her breath when she learned that they were locked. Bo was right beside her now, trying to push on the door with all her strength - hoping that it would magically open after a few tries.

They heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway they just left. Bo's eyes grew wide as Tamsin quickly grabbed her hand, dragging her a few feet into a bathroom. Tamsin ushered Bo into the furthest stall from the door and followed her inside.

Bo let out a terrifying scream as soon as she entered. Tamsin quickly turned around after locking the stall door and put her hand over Bo's mouth, muffling her screams. Her eyes grew in horror as she saw the scene that had Bo screeching. Sprawled out on the toilet, leaning partially on the wall next to it was Evony, her eyes staring at them - lifeless.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Ugh, I swear I've re-read this chapter 100 times. The transitions and stuff don't flow to me. I hope it's okay for you readers. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. Please review and tell me what you think!_

* * *

The scene before them was completely horrifying. Evony's throat was slit - her face and hair covered in crimson red. There was a pool of blood underneath her on the floor and splatter of blood throughout the stall - everything in the small space was bloodstained. Above Evony's lifeless body on the wall was a heart drawn in blood.

The girls were fixed in place, staring at the grotesque site as Bo continued to shriek against Tamsin's hand.

"Be quiet." Tamsin whispered into Bo's ear. She herself was just as terrified as Bo, but one of them had to stay calm and she knew it wouldn't be the girl in front of her. "Calm down, they'll be in here any minute and we have to stay focused."

Bo was shaking as she registered Tamsin's words. _She's right_. Bo finally fell silent and tried to steady herself so she wouldn't fall over in fear. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, turning around to face Tamsin, eyes full of terror.

"What do we do?" Bo breathed out in a quiet, almost inaudible voice.

"We need to get out of here. _Alive_." Tamsin clenched her jaw, thinking of a plan to get them out safely. Her eyes brightened up when she remembered she put her phone in her volleyball bag, which was still slung over her shoulder. She hurried through the bag until she found the little device.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath when she saw that her phone was dead. "Do you have your phone?"

Bo patted her jacket pockets frantically and then her jean pockets, looking for her cell.

"It must've fell out when we were running." She saw Tamsin's face fall in disappointment.

Tamsin glanced around the stall, looking for anything that could help them. _Nothing_. She quickly came up with a plan. It wasn't great, but they had to try something or both of them would die for sure.

Bo was looking down at the floor, trying to avoid the scene behind her. _We're going to die. _She jumped when Tamsin gripped her shoulders, making her head jerk up and look into ice green eyes.

"When they come in here, and they _will_, wait for my signal and roll under to the stall next to us and _run_. Don't hesitate or look back, just run. I'll push open the stall door as hard as I can against them and try to disorient them so they won't go after you."

"But what about you? You won't be able to-" Bo stopped when she heard clanking coming closer to the outside of the bathroom. Tamsin nodded at Bo, letting her know she heard it too.

"I can take care of myself. Stick to the plan." Tamsin whispered so quickly that Bo almost didn't hear her. Her saying that didn't ease Bo's mind at all, she was still worried about this whole situation.

Not even a second later they heard the bathroom door slam open, making Bo shake in fear. Tears started running down her face when she realized that this was actually happening. They were _really_ in a blood covered stall, _really_ in a room with a murderer and _really _about to go up against them empty handed.

Loud, heavy steps made their way into the bathroom. Bo was beginning to freak out again until she felt Tamsin's hand grasp her own. Bo looked down at their intertwined hands then up at the blonde, who was paying attention to the intruder. _I can do this. _She calmed herself the best she could, waiting for Tamsin's signal.

They heard the footsteps stop, then a loud bang as one of the stall doors were thrown open. This continued four more times, each time getting closer until the attacker had only one stall left - the one Bo and Tamsin were in.

Bo noticed that Tamsin was breathing quickly as she removed her hand from Bo's, turning to her side and positioning herself against the stall door, getting ready to ram into it. The trail of the enemy stopped in front of their stall.

Tamsin looked over to Bo and motioned for her to get on the ground - to ready herself. Bo did as Tamsin said, grimacing as her foot hit Evony's leg. She looked under the stall and saw brown combat boots covered by black jeans that were worn out on the bottom.

The bathroom became eerily quiet. The person did not move, nor did the two females hiding in dread. Just as Tamsin was about to signal Bo to roll under the stall, the bathroom was filled with a deep, sinister chuckle.

A noise usually heard in pleasant encounters was now cramming it's way into this horrifying situation. Bo was still lying on the ground with Tamsin standing in front of her, both of them disturbed by the sound coming from the other side of the stall.

The culprit suddenly turned on his heel and started to walk out of the bathroom, whistling an unrecognizable tune as he did so. The girls heard the bathroom door close but they weren't sure if the maniac actually left. They stayed paralyzed where they were for what seemed like an eternity, then Tamsin made the first move.

She crouched down next to Bo and whispered, "Stay here. I'm going to check if it's clear." She went to stand up but Bo grabbed her arm, keeping her kneeled down.

Bo choked out her words, her voice breaking when she did so. "What if they're still out there?"

"Then I'm dead. But let's hope they spared us our lives." Tamsin let a smirk play on her lips, hoping it would calm down the upset brunette. Bo's eyes were pleading, silently asking the blonde to stay. "I'll be okay. Just stay here."

Bo nodded and let Tamsin's arm go, getting up off her location on the floor - blood now staining her clothes. Tamsin unlocked the door as quietly as she could. She took a deep breath before opening the door slightly, peeking out into the open bathroom.

Bo assumed she didn't see anything because she opened the door wider and slid out into the main area of the room. Bo stood there, waiting for the return of the blonde. She fought with herself about whether to follow Tamsin or to listen to her and stay in the stall. She _wanted_ to follow Tamsin just to get out of the murderous, blood filled stall she was now stationed in, but she also wanted to listen to the blonde. Something about how Tamsin acted made her trust her judgement.

Five minutes passed and still no sign of the snarky blonde. Bo was about to adventure out and find her when she heard soft footsteps getting closer and closer. Bo's heart sped up at the sound, being cautious at who they could belong to and hoping it was Tamsin. The stall door opened fully and Bo sighed in relief when she saw the green-eyed beauty standing there.

"The door leading to the street was budged open, so I think they left. I found your phone down the hall a little and called the cops. They're on their way here." Tamsin held out her hand - a single red rose in her grasp. "But I found this on one of the sinks. It has a note attached to it..." Tamsin frowned, reading what the front of the folded piece of paper said. "It's addressed to you."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. Please review. :)_

* * *

Tamsin looked up to see a frightened look on Bo's face. Bo froze at the sight of the rose. It was exactly like the one she found on her front steps three weeks ago. She hadn't told anyone about it, besides Kenzi who was there when she found it. She didn't say anything, she just slowly stepped out of the stall and reluctantly took the rose from Tamsin. She gulped as she opened the small note, reading aloud:

_Don't be afraid, darling. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm doing this for you._

Bo saw Tamsin's disbelieving expression. "You know this killer?! You've been keeping it from everyone - even the police?!" Tamsin shouted at Bo.

"No! I don't know who they are, I _swear_! They just send me these notes. I have no idea-"

"Notes?" Tamsin folded her arms across her chest. "Exactly how many of these _notes_ have you received?"

Bo hesitated. "Just two - this one and another one three weeks ago. They might've been the one who sent me that note in my locker, too." Bo looked down at her hands, fumbling with the rose before quickly muttering out, "I think they were in my house when I was asleep."

"What the _fuck_, Bo? And you didn't think telling anyone about this would be beneficial?" Tamsin realized they were still standing where the crime took place, so she grabbed Bo's hand and pulled her into the hallway.

"I told the police I thought someone was stalking me, but never gave them full details...the murders stopped! I thought it'd be useless to get everyone worried over nothing!"

"Nothing? _Nothing_?! Is this..." Tamsin gestured around them, "...nothing to you?"

Bo frowned. "Of course not-"

"Tell the police, Bo. When they get here, tell them. If you don't, I _will_. Obviously this psycho has some sort of attachment to you so it's best for your - and everyone elses - safety."

Bo was quiet. Tamsin saw a single tear run down her face. She sighed, deciding now was not a good time to be pissed off at the brunette. They've both been through hell today - mentally and emotionally. Although she hated crying and how it made her uncomfortable, she felt a need to comfort her. She walked closer to Bo and wrapped her arms around her.

Bo returned the hug as she heard sirens approaching and placed her head on Tamsin's shoulder, crying softly. She wasn't sure _why_ she was crying, there were many reasons but it was probably a mixture of them all - what they just went through, how afraid she was for both herself and Tamsin, Evony being killed and feeling like if she told the police about everything maybe she could've prevented it all.

They heard shouts and a bunch of footsteps running down the halls as police invaded the school. They found Tamsin and Bo, who were now stepping out of their embrace. Tamsin pointed to the bathroom and a few police officers went inside.

An officer walked up to the girls as some others went to secure the school.

"What happened here?" And the questions began. Bo and Tamsin explained everything that happened. How the lights went out and they heard a scream, how they found Evony's body and how the killer spared them. Then Tamsin glanced at Bo, waiting for her to spill the secret of the little messages this monster was sending her.

Bo told everything, right down to what the messages had said. The police told her that they'd need these notes, so Bo handed him the rose with the message attached and the note she had in her pocket from earlier.

"You'll need to find a different place to stay, with friends or family. Your home isn't safe. Are your parents home?" The officer was jotting down notes as the questioning went on.

"No, my mother's rarely home and I've never met my father. It's usually just me and my friend." _Kenzi. _Bo needed to call her so she didn't go back to the house.

The officer got ahold of Bo's mom, telling her that her house wasn't safe and to avoid it until this criminal was caught. _That won't be hard for her._

The man turned his attention back to Bo. "Have you decided on a place yet? We'll set two officers up outside of the home so they'll have protection 24/7. We'll probably use your home as a trap for the suspect, if they have some sort of bond to you they may keep coming back."

Bo thought about who she could stay with. She didn't really have anyone. She didn't want to ask any of her friends because she didn't want to put them in danger. Seeing the deep thinking face that Bo was sporting, Tamsin rolled her eyes and answered for her.

"She can stay with me." Tamsin said from beside her. Bo looked at her and shook her head.

"No, I can't...it's dangerous-"

"I told you, I can take care of myself and so can my parents. You'll be better off there than with anyone else anyway."

Bo eyed Tamsin skeptically before nodding to the officer. He said he'd have to do a background check on her parents before he can allow it, so he went to call the station, leaving Bo and Tamsin alone.

Bo opened her phone and called Kenzi, luckily she was still on her date with Hale.

"You can't come home, Kenz. It's not safe. You need to find someone to stay with and it can't be with me."

"You're freaking me out, Bobo...what happened?"

"I'll explain later. I don't want you in the middle of this. So you need to stay somewhere far away from me."

"No way. I'm staying with you no matter what. If you won't let me I'll just track you down Kenz-inator style."

Bo sighed. "Fine. I'll text you the address, just be careful and come straight there when you're done."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Bo looked at Tamsin who was rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I should've asked first before-" She was stopped when Tamsin raised her hand in protest.

"It's fine. I kind of assumed it was a package deal anyway. I mean, you and the goth queen _are_ attached at the hip." Tamsin smirked and Bo smiled.

Their smiles faded when they saw a stretcher being rolled out of the bathroom with a black body-bag on top of it. Bo looked down. She didn't want to think about the scene they saw in the bathroom again.

A pair of officers approached them and said that they'd escort them to Bo's house to grab a few things before taking them to Tamsin's home. _Guess her parents passed the background check. _They followed the officers out to a police car. It was getting dark out now - the sun was setting in the distance. Bo told them where she lived and they drove to her house in silence.

When they arrived, the officers told the girls to 'sit tight' until one of them secured the home. After ten minutes, the officer returned and allowed Bo to go into the home with him. The other officer stayed in the car with Tamsin.

When they stepped foot inside, the officer told Bo to make it quick. Bo jogged up the stairs, and into her bedroom. When she saw her bed, she wished she could just lie down and pass out. She was so exhausted. She fought the urge and started to gather clothes and essentials for both herself and Kenzi - thinking it was best to wait to change out of her clothes until she got to Tamsin's. Once she had everything in a pile, she looked around for her suitcase. _Mom borrowed it last summer for her trip._

She made her way down the hall to her mom's room, turning on the light she walked over to her closet and opened it. She spotted her suitcase sitting on a shelf in the top of the closet. She reached up on her tip-toes and pulled the suitcase, but it wasn't the only thing that came down.

Papers and photos flew down over Bo. _Ugh, really? _She set the bag aside and quickly started to pick up the mess she just made. She picked up a photo that she didn't recognize, studying it closely.

It was a picture of her as a child - maybe 5 years old - standing in front of a man that she didn't recognize. He was kneeled down to Bo's height, placing Bo's favorite gold heart locket over her head with a big smile on his face.

Bo frowned. _My mom said she got me that necklace. _She flipped the picture over, hoping it would have a description on the back like most of their other photos did. Her eyes grew in disbelief when she read what it said.

_Dad?_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Long time no see! I was "busy" watching Orphan Black, Black Sails and Orange is the New Black (yes, they all have black in the title). Sorry for such a long wait, but here it is! Review please. :)_

_P.S. I'm in love with Vauseman._

* * *

Bo sat on the floor of her mother's bedroom, looking at the description the back of the photo gave her.

_Bo and her daddy at her 5th birthday party._

Bo frowned and turned the picture back over, taking in every detail of this man who she thought she had never met. _Hah, mom must've lied to me, as usual. But why? _Bo stared at his warm brown eyes and inviting smile. She couldn't think of anything that would make her mom want to hide her father from her for so long.

She jumped when she heard the officer downstairs yell for her to hurry. She quickly picked up the rest of the mess and stuffed the picture in her jacket pocket. She grabbed the suitcase and finished packing everything inside it, still thinking of her father. _Why did he stop coming to see me? Why hasn't he made an effort? What happened? _Bo sighed. _Daddy issues._

When she walked passed her mirror, she stopped and took in her disheveled appearance. Her hair was a mess and she had dried blood on her clothes. Seeing as she had no time to take a shower now, she realized she had no choice but to take one at Tamsin's. _We could take one together and...whoa! Not the time_. She scolded her thinking and walked down the stairs, making her way to the police car. Once she had everything in the trunk, she slid into the backseat next to Tamsin.

Tamsin didn't even turn to Bo when she got in, she seemed deep in thought - staring at the scenery as they drove to her parents' house. One of the officers asked Tamsin to confirm the address her parents had given him.

"Uh, yeah it's right up here around the corner." Tamsin answered, being pulled out of her trance. A few minutes later, they pulled up to Tamsin's home.

Bo's jaw dropped when she took in the beautiful house before her. It was white with a dark green roof and shutters. There was a porch that wrapped around the back of the home and Bo got a glance of a pool in the backyard. There were flowers planted in gardens around the yard, up the sidewalk and in front of the deck. It was a lot bigger than her house, probably twice the size.

Bo got out of the police car and turned her head to Tamsin, her mouth still slightly open.

"Pick your jaw up off the ground, wouldn't want you to trip on it and ruin my driveway with your blood." Tamsin smirked and started to walk to the front door.

Before Bo could follow, the officers told her that they would be positioned close to the house to keep an eye out for danger. She nodded and said 'thank you' before running to catch up with the blonde.

Tamsin was waiting for Bo outside the front door, she had a nervous look on her face when Bo caught up with her.

Noticing this, Bo started to speak. "If this is too much for you, I can find somewhere else to stay."

Tamsin looked at Bo and shook her head slightly, "One, you don't _have _anywhere else to stay. Two, it's not that it's too much for me, as you put it. It's just...uhm..." Bo raised her eyebrows, waiting for Tamsin to spit it out. "My parents...they're weird."

"Is that all? Warning me that your parents are weird?" Bo was laughing, but stopped when she saw the serious look on Tamsin's face, "Okay, well, most parents are weird."

"Not _weird _weird. They're just...overprotective? My mom, mostly. So she'll probably interrogate you. Don't take it personally or sweat too much, she'll think you're hiding something." Tamsin smirked again and went to open the front door, leaving Bo with a worried look on her face. _Interrogate me? _Bo gulped and quickly followed Tamsin inside before she could get too far ahead.

She noted how the inside of the home was just as lavish as the outside. They walked into an open living room that had a stone fireplace and black furniture that contrasted with the white walls and carpet.

"Stay here and _don't _touch anything. I'll go find my parents." She walked away and Bo stood there, feeling awkward.

She was thankful that Tamsin had offered that she and Kenzi could stay with her, but she didn't want to impose or put them in danger. Obviously this monster had some connection to her and would try and find her. _Hopefully the police will find him first. _

She walked around the large room and caught a glimpse of blonde hair in a picture on the mantle. She slowly made her way over to the photo and smiled at what she saw. A young Tamsin with camo paint on her face and pointing her play guns at the camera.

She looked at the other photos, all of them were of Tamsin. One of the photos looked recent, as she was older and wearing a leather jacket Bo saw her wear at school. She was laughing in the photo and her eyes shimmered with happiness. Bo unconsciously ran her finger over Tamsin's captured face, as if she could really feel the blonde. She flinched and turned around when she heard Tamsin clearing her throat from behind her.

"I said don't touch anything."

Bo blushed. _Oh my god, she saw me touching the photo like that. _"Sorry."

"Whatever. My parents want to meet you." Tamsin started to walk back the way she came and Bo followed.

When Bo was close enough, she whispered to Tamsin, "We're not even dating yet and I'm already meeting the parents. I must be something special." Bo winked, trying to get rid of her nerves of meeting the 'rents.

_Yet_. Tamsin held in her smile. "Hah, yeah. Special enough for a murderer to have you on his Christmas list."

Bo frowned but it quickly went away when she got a whiff of something delicious. The smell got stronger and stronger as they got closer to the kitchen. Bo's stomach growled, forgetting how hungry she was until now. They walked into the kitchen and Bo saw a man and a woman cutting up vegetables and potatoes.

"Mom, dad. This is Bo." Tamsin gestured beside her to the brunette. The cutting stopped as Tamsin's parents looked up from what they were doing. They eyed Bo, probably taking in her blood covered clothes. The man who had short blonde hair and green eyes walked over to Bo first, extending his hand her way. _Tamsin is a spitting image of her father._

"It's nice to finally meet one of Tammy's friends, though I wish it were under better circumstances. I'm Tom." He said with a warm smile. _Guess the police filled them in on everything._

"She's _not_ my friend." Tamsin mumbled.

Bo smiled, ignoring Tamsin, and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you too."

"I hope you're hungry! We're making a roast." He said while rubbing his stomach and making 'mmm' noises.

Bo was about to respond until she saw Tamsin's mom walking toward her.

"Why did you choose my Tammy?" She said with a frown.

"What?" Bo didn't understand what she was asking, so she glanced at Tamsin who shrugged.

"Why did you pick Tamsin to be the one in danger with you? Do you not care about her safety? Do-"

"Mom!" Tamsin glared at her mom before continuing. "I volunteered. She had nowhere else to go and you two have background in this type of stuff, so I thought everyone would be better off here."

Bo stood there, partly shocked and partly afraid. Tamsin's mother was indeed protective of her daughter, but knowing the situation, any parent would be. She was surprised that Tamsin had defended her and made sure her mom knew it was her and not Bo's idea. Bo glanced at Tamsin's mom and saw her nod in her direction.

"Acacia." She then turned back to cutting up the vegetables. _Tamsin gets her attitude from her mother_. Bo lifted the corners of her mouth into a smile.

Tamsin sat down on one of the stools at the counter, so Bo followed and decided to try and strike up a conversation.

"So, you two have background in these situations? Police officers?" Bo was curious, she wanted to know what they did and how well they'd be protected. Tamsin rolled her eyes at Bo trying to be polite.

Tom answered Bo first. "I'm an army general. I've had 10 years of training, combat time mixed in as well. Acacia used to be a FBI agent, but now she's a bounty hunter. If anything happens, we'll do everything in out power to protect you girls." He had a genuine smile on his face while stirring what looked like gravy. He extended the spoon towards Bo.

"Try it, it's my secret recipe." He urged Bo on by nodding enthusiastically. Bo tried a little bit off of the spoon and her eyes grew wide.

"That is the most delicious gravy I've ever tried." Bo's mouth started to water for more food, but she wanted to wait until dinner, not wanting to ask for something to snack on.

Tamsin was sitting back, watching the interaction - narrowing her eyes when she saw the wanting look on Bo's face. She sighed quietly and went to the pantry, grabbing some granola bars and snacks. Her parents didn't like it when people snacked before dinner, to them it ruined it. She figured it'd be okay because of what they went through today.

"Well, as fun as this is, I'm going to take Bo upstairs so she can get cleaned up before dinner." She grabbed Bo's arm and dragged her off the chair, hiding the hand filled with snacks behind her back.

Before Bo could forget, she told Tamsin's parents that Kenzi was coming too and they were like sisters. Bo thought she heard Acacia huff out a laugh, but Tom just smiled and nodded before Tamsin dragged her out of the room and upstairs.

Tamsin opened the door to what Bo figured was her bedroom. The walls were a pale blue with swords and knifes displayed all around the room. Her comforter was purple and she had a flat screen tv on the wall in front of it.

She never thought Tamsin's bedroom would look like this. There were many sides to Tamsin, she guessed, and she wanted to know every one of them. Bo walked into the room, looking around with interest. Seeing her curious gaze, Tamsin spoke up.

"I like history. Mostly wars. My dad taught me all about them when I was growing up, he made learning fun. Even showed me how to fight with a sword." Realizing she shared more than she had to, Tamsin ended her sentence with a nose scrunch.

"Must be nice to have a father like that. One that didn't abandon you, that you know loves you." Bo gave a half smile, thinking of the father that she just saw a picture of not even two hours ago.

"It is." Tamsin nodded, knowing how awesome her father is, but feeling bad that Bo didn't get the same experience that she did.

Bo took off her jacket and jumped on Tamsin's bed, laying on her back and trying to forget the hell that her life has been. She looked up at Tamsin, who was smirking down at her.

"What?"

"Not even an hour here and you're already in my bed." Tamsin winked and Bo blushed, liking how they joked around with each other. Their content silence was interrupted by Bo's stomach growling again.

"Oh, yeah." Tamsin reached behind her, where she set the snacks on the desk. She grabbed them and threw them on Bo. "Bon appetit."

Bo smiled and started eating the snacks Tamsin brought up for her. "How did you know?" Bo managed out after swallowing.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows and smiled, "_Please_, you looked like you wanted to pour the pot of gravy down your throat. It was obvious."

"Thank you, _Tammy_." Tamsin groaned at the nickname. Bo bit her lip before leaning up and giving Tamsin a soft, quick kiss, much to Tamsin's surprise. When she leaned up, her knee hit the remote, turning on Tamsin's tv. They were staring at each other when they heard the news anchor talking.

_"...Today at Dal Riata High School, there was a horrendous incident that took place while teenagers were still in the school. After their home volleyball game was over, someone attacked the school. Killing two students and a teacher in the process. The victims are Stella Dawning, a history teacher at the high school, Val Zamora who was a senior and Evony Fleurette Marquise who was a junior at the school. Sources say each body had a heart carved into their left hands, implying that the serial killer who threatened the town three weeks ago never left or came back. Officials have closed down all schools in the area until further notice. It's recommended that everyone stay indoors as much as they can to avoid danger. Have an escape route planned and keep your doors locked. We'll keep you updated."_

Everything came rushing back to Bo. The fear, the awful feeling in her stomach when she thought about what had happened, what she had seen. A tear slipped down her cheek and she looked over to Tamsin, who had a sad look on her face. Bo knew that they were thinking the same thing.

_He's back._

* * *

_A/N: I realize I write a lot...but not a lot happens - slow burn story? :P Sorry for that, hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless._


End file.
